An Email That Was Never Send To Jade
by PurpleSecrectIsland97
Summary: Tori writes an email about her feelings. Mentions about some of the past episodes. Songfic. First verse and chorus of "Quiet" by Demi Lovato. DON'T OWN THE FREAKING SHOW OR THE SONG. It's an oneshot obviously.


Dear Jade,

I wrote this email, even though I will never send it. I'm just going to pretend that I'm writing this to you, that I actually confessing that I have feelings for you.

You would laugh at this and saying that I'm joking. Well, nope, I'm not. I have deep feelings for you, even though you treat me like crap. I mean, think about it, all you would think someone like you, insult me, embarrass me, I would hate you. But I do the opposite; I want to care for you.

Remember that time you came to me in tears regretting breaking up with Beck? Others would just slam the door and tell everyone that Jade West, the coldest girl in school, crying in tears. But not me, instead I let you in.

Also do you remember when the school wouldn't let you product your play, what was it called? Well Wishes, I believe? I couldn't stand seeing you sad, and so I help with the play. Even as far as kept that Chinese lady's daughter up there hanging for God knows how long. What am I trying to say here? That no matter how much you hurt me, I always care for you. I'm always there if you need a shoulder to lean on, I just always freakin' there.

I don't know where I began to fall for you, maybe there is something about you. I don't know. Maybe to the fact that you are mysterious, maybe 'cause you are mean, but I've seen the real Jade West, but there are little times when I do so.

In my head, _I hear what you're not saying, it's driving me crazy_. And when we are alone, there is this weird tension. Do you ever feel it? That silence? _It's like we stop breathing in this room_. Do you ever notice that _we both the last to be leaving_, at end kind of hang out with the gang?

_I know what you're thinking_, gosh, Vega is crazy, and I am, crazy for you and only Jade.

Remember that day when Sikowitz made us have a "date", so we can connect with being husband and wife. I tried so hard not stare into your sea green eyes, because if I do, I might go crazy and kiss right there. But what I was thinking the whole time was _I wish you make your move_. When I know there was no move to make.

"Worse night ever!", you said as you play with your food. Kind of hurted my feelings, but I didn't let it show. So that when I said, "Oh, you think I'm having fun on this date? 'Cause I'm not". I really wasn't, so it sort true at the same time it wasn't.

"Then let's not talk", you snapped back.

"Fine", I said. Only that didn't last for a minute. _It's much too quiet in here_. "You know-"

"UGH!"

I rolled my eyes. "There isn't no good reason why you and I shouldn't be able to sit here together and have a conversation", I said.

"I've got a reason". I looked up a little hopeful and I don't know why. "Which is?"

"I don't like you"

My heart dropped. Now, _I want to disappear_. So I got a little snappy, and that's when I said. "Really? You can't think of one thing that you like about me?"

You thought for a second. I was hoping you really were thinking until you open your mouth. "I like it when you're sad."

I shook my head. Not the answer I was looking for. "Try again, reach deep down into your twisted, bitter soul and see if you can find anything nice to say about me." I started to drink while you started to think, quite hard. God, you hated me that much?

"Uhh…", you started. I didn't bother to look up until you said. "Okay, your singing isn't…..awful." I smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Now let's hear you say something nice about me", you try to challenge. But it really wasn't much of a challenge, I had lots to say. I can say how I think it's sexy when you're mad, how much I think it's so cute that you get jealous easily. Or how amazing your boobs are…..jeez, _I'm hearing myself thinking too clear…_

"I admire how you're not afraid to say what you think." It was true, I wouldn't be able to say some of things you have the guts to say.

"That's stupid", you said.

"See?", I pointed out. "Your turn."

"Uhh…." Dammit Jade! I'm not that bad! "I guess some people might say, in certain angles…..you're…pretty." By "people", Jade, you mean, you.

Wow, you called me pretty. I couldn't believe, I was smiling like a goofball.

"You could say I'm pretty….", I heard you mumble. I looked at you, "You are pretty".

I looked up at me, what did you expect, Jade? You are really pretty. Matter of fact, you are beautiful. You just don't see it."

Then there was an awkward silence. _It's much too quiet here_, could somebody _make it go away_. _Why can't we break this silence finally?_

-Tori


End file.
